


You're Pretty Funny (Funny Looking)

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van Days fic based off that gif of Patrick losing it over one of Pete's dumb jokes. Aka the origin story of when Patrick started laughing like a hyena whenever Pete tells jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pretty Funny (Funny Looking)

Patrick climbs into the passenger seat, Pete already in the driver’s seat beside him. He buckles up, secures the large back of gas station snacks at his feet and the van slowly pulls back onto the freeway. Pete chances a quick glance at him, small smile on his lips before looking back at the road.

Patrick reaches down and retrieves a bag of Bugles from in front of his seat. “What?”

“Nothing.” Pete mumbles, grin growing wider.

“Okay, no.” Patrick objects, popping a cone into his mouth that he takes great satisfaction in biting down on. “You’re definitely thinking something. Out with it, Wentz.”

“I was just thinking you’d have to be a dunce to not get Bugles.” He deadpans, finishing with a short laugh. “Get it? Because they’re shaped like little cone dunce caps?”

And it’s not funny, not even in the slightest bit. Patrick is sure he’s heard better jokes at the end of popsicle sticks but he hasn’t slept in so long and it’s just so stupid that he can’t help but laugh. Not even like a pity laugh to reassure Pete’s confidence in his comedic abilities. No, this is a full on, gasping for air laugh that’s only silenced when he’s hit in the back of the head with a spare jacket.

“Some of us are trying to sleep back here.” Patrick can see Andy frown at him from the back in the rearview mirror, sitting up with his arms crossed.

“He can’t help it,” Pete shrugs. “I’m a funny dude.”

“I’ve heard kindergartners with wittier jokes than you.”

Pete uses one hand to clutch at his heart. “You wound me, Hurley. You’re no longer my number one. Instead, I’m giving it to ‘trick because he appreciates good jokes and can laugh at life’s funny little moments.”

“One, he should be laughing at you, not with you.” Pete sticks his tongue out at the mirror, he would hazard flipping him off but Patrick is pretty serious about the ‘Both hands on the wheel, Pete. We almost hit that snowbank.’ thing, so he figures it’ll have to do. “And two, like he wasn’t already your number one.”

"I have exceptional taste in favorite people, is what you’re saying."

Andy waves a hand at him lying down. “Just keep it quiet. I have next shift and I’d actually like to get some sleep at some point before then.”

Pete looks at Patrick earnestly, “The Princess needs his beauty sleep or else he turns into a dragon in the morning. Fire-breathing vegan juju; nasty stuff.”

“I swear to God, Pete.”

“You don’t believe in God,” Pete calls back. And then, as an afterthought he winks at Patrick as he says, “Don’t worry; I’ll protect you. I’m not the shiniest knight but I’ve got a hell of a sword.”

That, against his own better judgement once again (and really his sleep-deprived head must be fighting back by embarrassing him in front of The Pete Wentz), sets Patrick off into hysterics. Andy retaliates by throwing drumsticks. Pete nearly crashes after getting hit in the back of the head with said drumsticks. And Joe wonders, not unlike the first day they set out on this tour, why he always ends up caught in the middle.

And after everything has calmed down and they’re back making their way through a Dakota or wherever, Patrick decides that he’s never going to lose it over a Pete Wentz joke ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> in the process of moving my tumblr fic to my actual fic account. so cross-posted to my tumblr (lucirinthenight, is the usual url but it's christmas time so i'm currently folieanavidad) and i'm going to hopefully cross-post the rest of it soon. this is a part of a bunch of mini-fics i tried out in order to practice my writing. feedback would be much obliged!


End file.
